


Your Ladyship

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-29
Updated: 2002-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metaphorically about HG .THE HERMIONE is a french three-masted ship. A a craftman falls for the ship and becomes skipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ladyship

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: This is my first attempt at english poetry, so please, in good or bad, review.
> 
> Small reminder: The Hermione is a french three-masted ship. Built in 11 months in 1778, she allowed La Fayette to join the american revolutionaries in their fight for independence in 1780. (She has 26 canouns for herself).
> 
> Well, I for myself believe Ron and Hermione belong together. But as I read some other stories I got side tracked. Although there are some reminders of the ship THE HERMIONE, I wrote this about Hermione Granger. Feel free to have anyone you like as the speaker, but when I wrote it,  
> it was not Ron I thought about...
> 
> ...Enjoy.

To my lady Hermione

I did not see at first which grace belong to you,  
But then noticed the thirst making you stillstand through  
Any difficulty and through the obstacles,  
Which one will meet at sea. Your mind never stumbles.

My admiration was more or less concealed  
Throughout your construction for you had yet no shield,  
No arms, no protections, you are a battleship:  
You needed more weapons to get on your first trip.

And then there was the war where we were side by side.  
You did not get much scar, when passed the rising tide.  
When I met you at last to speak with you alone  
My heart was beating fast. Then all was said and done.

For what I feel for you shall never go to sleep.  
The skipper will be you, I will follow like sheep.  
Who does not like this ship shall never get on board.  
Our relationship will grow as wide as broad.

Across the many seas, we will sail together  
Through the difficulties, by every weather.  
I should get on my knee before I adress you  
To say Hermione how much I love you.

from a seduced skipper.


End file.
